


lay your hands on me (while i'm bleeding dry)

by sassycatpants



Series: god eater au [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, God eater au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: she gives up everything and it'll never be enough for the boy who swallowed a star





	lay your hands on me (while i'm bleeding dry)

she fell from the heavens

_(wreathed in fire and starsong, knowing she could never go back, that all the magic and fire and forever was no longer hers to have but that was alright because he was wildfire, breathless wide eyes and reckless freedom and all the things she hadn’t known she’d wanted until that moment)_

for the boy who’d swallowed a star just to live forever.

_(there’s prices for immortality because nothing is free and magic always takes what it’s due but he didn’t know that, that day–didn’t know anything but the warmth of the stars in the palm of his hand and the promise of all the time in the world as he pressed the shining light onto his tongue and breathed it into his chest_

_didn’t know anything but the **burning burning burning**  that was his heart turning into ash and a star settling into the empty space left behind)_

she’d thrown herself out of the sky and given up magic and fire and everything she ever was for the boy who’d swallowed a star but it’s not enough

_(it won’t ever be enough, not until it’s too late and then **finally** , finally it will be enough but too late is too late and even living forever won’t let you turn back time)_

for the wildfire that is a boy who burned for the promise of eternity.

_(a star threw herself down to the earth for a boy, and even as the boy swallowed what he’d been given, somewhere far away a god eater blinked his eyes open and started a revolution_ _.)_

**Author's Note:**

> There's? A lot of stuff in this universe, I just have to write it honestly but there's a whole world and I'll probably drabble most of it at some point or another.


End file.
